FreshMeat
by Animeiseverything123
Summary: Itachi is the new kid of his High School called Sparemist High School due to what happen to his old school. But the only thing Itachi doesn't know that it's an all boy school filled will predators trying capture his affection. Will he give in or Back down? (This crossover has 3 different shows Devil May Cry, FullMetal Alchemist, and Naruto) Pairing:DantexItachixVergilxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains yaoi! BoyxBoy smut and hot sex! If you don't like it then damn it don't read it.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Devil May Cry, Naruto, nor FullMetal Alchemist….If I did everyone would be shirtless and have thirsty glares XD

P.S: This is my first Crossover fanfiction

**Itachi's** **POV:**

_You know you need a fix when you fall down__  
__You know you need to find a way to get you through another day__  
__Let me be the ohne to numb you out__  
__Let me be the one to hold you__  
__Never gonna let you get away_

_The shoulder you cry on__  
__The dust that you die on_

Painkiller by Three Days Grace screamed from my alarm clock. It's was a brand new song that just came out now and epicly chose it as my theme. Plus my first day at my new High School, oh the joy. Got kicked out of old one of burning the classroom. Hey, it wasn't my fault that idiot tried to cut my hair. I took a deep breathe in and out and was debating whether or not should I get out of bed or not.

"Should I get up or not?"

I turn to my closet and saw that I bought new clothes that I was jumping into joy when I got them.

"I guess I'll get up, but to the shower to ma tones~" Turns the Three Days Grace song all the way up to sing along and started the shower

"_I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer__  
__Love me 'til it's all over, over__  
__'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on__  
__The dust that you die on__  
__I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer_

_I know what you want so desperately_

_You know I give you one __for free_

_Forever you're coming back to me__  
__Now I'm gonna give you what you need__  
__'Cause I know what you feed on and what you lead on_

_The shoulder you cry on__  
__The dust that you die on"_

After a nice relaxing hot shower I stare and look at my alarm clock it was 7:55.

"Shit! I got to hurr—" slipped trying run out the slippery bathroom floor.

"Sonofabitch!" rubbing the back long there was no blood I'm good.I quickly got up and dried off quickly and carefully put on a white long sleeved button down shirt with a red tie over with a black vest.

"Oh, I almost forgot," went over to the dresser and picked up his glasses,"can't forget my glasses."

After I was freshened up I grab my bag and ran like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dante's POV**

((He is one of the top notches in the school including his brother))

As I walk through the hallways of Sparemist High I spot my brother, Vergil, who is leaning back in his chair while reading a book as usual. I had the biggest grin on my face asking him, "Hey,did you hear?" Vergil stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with a what-is-it-that-you-have-to-tell-that-is-so-important look. "What is it brother?"

"We got a new student coming in."

Vergil was all ears now.

"Oh really is he here yet?"

"Dunno, he should be here any minute now."

"I suppose we keep a look out for it" Vergil in a grin.

"You're hoping to have some fun with this boy, aren't ya?"

Vergil laughed. "Yes of course I know you're thinking the same." No shit Verge. No shit. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to.

Verge got out of his seat and put away his book for later. "Arighty Brother then let's go scout out our little friend, shall we." "Of course." We both went out of the classroom and started to scout out the area.

**Vergil's POV**

After the little information my brother gave me about us having a new student in to our class I'll gladly enjoy this. "If I were a new student where would I be?" Looking back and forth to see if the mystery boy was here. I hear footsteps coming my direction then they were gone instally.

"What the hell?"

All I could see was long dark raven hair pass by. Could that be the mystery boy? I shook my head. Nah, it couldn't be probably some idiot who forgot to get their stuff from their locker. What else would they be running? "I guess I'll phone brother that I couldn't find the boy." I picked up my dark navy phone and called Dante.

~Ringtone: Expectations~

"Yo!"

"You spot him yet?"

"Nope. I don't see him anywhere. Let's head back to class the bell is about to ring."

" 'll turn up sooner or later."

"Okay, meet ya back at class, bye Verge"

"Bye brother."

Then we both hung up.

The bellrings…


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi's POV**

The bell rings...

'Shit! I'm late!'

"I *pants* need *pants* to *pants* find room *pants* T25!" I said running like a maniac. I keep looking at my schuele and turn on the left corner. T20….T21….T24….Ah! T25. I calm myself down before knocking on the door.

'Okay, Itachi you can do this make a good impression and people can leave you alone.' I reached to door knob 'On second thought they won't.' As I finally stopped arguing with myself I knocked on the door.

"Come in" said someone with a somewhat cocky voice. So I opened the door and entered the class with all eyes one me ((A/N: I hated that feeling)). "Ah, you must be the new student." I nodded. "I'm Roy Mustang and this IB Algebra III, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class. I really shock as the moment. All guys. They never told me it was an all guy's school. 'I know nothing can come good out of this.' In my thought.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I hope to get to know you all." Adjusted my glasses.

As I properly introduced myself to everyone I couldn't notice but two boys are staring at me like a piece of meat ((A/N: That's the point! XD)). They looked like twins by the looks of it. One had their hair up one didn't. But that grin, I shuddered.

**Dante's POV**

Itachi Uchiha…He looks well-built very slender at first I thought he was a chick. I turn to Verge with a wide ass grin that I could die happy with. Verge was also the same way.

"Welcome to our class, Weasal-chan~" I cooed at Itachi.

He jumped a little by his new pet name Verge was trying to hold back his laughter not being rube for our little weasel. "Enough, Dante! That's no way to treat our new student." Shouted Mustang. He saw that Itachi's face was somewhat red.

"Come on I was welcoming him to Sparemist, how was that bad?"

"Enough out of you, your already a bad example for Itachi," he clears his throat "Excuse Dante's behavior Itachi please sit next to Vergil since that is the only seat to be open.

'Ah what! How could he not sit next to me?!'

Vergil was making faces at me and now I'm pouting like a fuckin' ten year old.

Great…

**Vergil's POV**

Ha! Yes Itachi sits next to me and not Dante. Suck on that Brother! I raised my hand so Itachi would know that he has to sit next to me. He does look very breathtaking, bright, delicious, dreamy, edible, and fine. I could go on and on if I want to.

Then I finally realize something. Long raven hair. 'He was the one who passed by me in the hallway when I was looking for him. Oh well he's here now. But damn he is hot."

"Hey, I'm Vergil."

"And I'm Dante his twin

He turned his head toward me and brother fettling with his books.

"Nice to meet you both." Then turned toward the front.

'I guess he has to be entertained to keep a convocation.'

Dante gave a confused look but that only meant one thing. A plan.

Mustang finally added Itachi to the class and was finally ready to teach. "Alright class, we are going to finish that last problem that no one could ever figure out excepted Dante and Vergil. Okay here we go, here is your problem:

5*9 = 45: 36^x = 45 = 5*9 = 18^a * 18^c = 18^(a+c)

"Anyone know the answer?"

I was going to answer but…

"Take the log of both sides and ...  
x log 36 = (a+c) log 18  
x = (a+c) log 18 / log 36 ~= 0.8066 (a+c)... NOT 3/4 (a+c) you have to use logs for this problem; there's no other way to solve it." Said Itachi.

Everyone was stunned. He didn't even use a calculator. Mustang smiled. "That is correct Itachi."

"Just what the fuck! How did you know the answer without using a calculator?" asked Dante. Itachi rubbed his neck. "I learned this when I was 10."

No comment.

"Okay I have three more problems:

The numbers x and y are three-digit positive integers, and x + y is a four-digit integer. The tens digit of x equals 7 and the tens digit of y equals 5. If x y, which of the following must be true?

I. The units digit of x + y is greater than the units digit of either x or y.  
II. The tens digit of x + y equals 2.  
III. The hundreds digit of y is at least 5.

"III only."

"Correct Itachi. This one is a little tricky now."

x= abc  
y= def

x = a7c  
y= b5f

x y and x+y = wxyz.

"The tens digit of x + y equals 2."

Correct again Itachi. Last one but you really have to think."

3.) g-2/6-g+3/9 

a)g-12/18  
b)-2/18  
c)-g-5/18  
d)g-5/18

(a-4)(a+3)/(a^2-a) / 2(a-4)/(a+3)(a-1)

no one answer…yet. "aah, told yo—" cut off by Itachi.

"(g - 2)/6 - (g + 3)/9  
3(g - 2)/(3*6) - 2(g + 3)/(2*9)  
(3g - 6)/18 - (2g + 6)/18  
(3g - 6 - 2g - 6)/18  
(g - 12)/18

[(a - 4)(a + 3) / (a² - a)] / [2(a - 4)/((a + 3)(a - 1))]  
[(a - 4)(a + 3) / (a(a - 1))] * [(a + 3)(a - 1)/(2(a - 4))]  
(a + 3)/a * (a + 3)/2  
(a + 3)²/(2a)"

Now that was a mouthful. "Correct Itachi. I'm impressed no one ever could answer without working out the problem."

Itachi laughed. Dante and I got a little sprung but how he laughed in such a sexy manner. "thank you sensei."

We grinned.

A/N: Hiya! ~ How is it so far? I'm sorry that I put in some hard math problems in here. I'm sorry for the people such, as myself, who hate math but have to take it. But comment, rate, and don't forget to review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi's POV**

"Class homework on page 40 and class is dismissed. Itachi here is an extra book." I got up and walked to Mustang to get my math book. "I'm really impressed Itachi. When did you learned this learn these problems in such an advance?" he asked. "I'm very flattered that you ask I exceeded through everything teacher threw at me in my old school. Plus I was only ten when I learned IB Algebra III." Mustang was very impressed of learning young age they exceeded through more advance than their grade. "Thanks for the book sensei." I bow and head back to my seat. Putting in my headphones and listening to Painkiller by Three Days Grace, and taking out my notebook to get done with homework.

"Great only ten problems."

With the twenty minutes we had in class left I got finished in five. It was no biggy they were easy. After being finished I picked up a sketch book and started to draw.

To the Twins….

Dante moaning like a baby and Vergil struggling to control himself over Itachi or even try to tear him to pieces. "Vergeeeeee, I have a plan." Vergil was all ears now ignoring the complaint moaning. "What is it?" Dante looked to see if Itachi was listening to their convocation but he was listening to his IPod.

"Okay, but this requires for you to change your hair and clothes."

"Why my hair?"

"My plan, your hair."

*sigh* "Fine, but you have to wear what I wear."

"Fine. We dress alike and we will confuse and shake up Itachi in our 'friendly' manner. There for he won't tell the difference."

"For once your place doesn't sound stupid."

"Alrig—Hey!"

Vergil chuckled. Vergil wouldn't really reconsider his brother's plan. It sounds brilliant then again he feeling that something is going to happen during the plan. He couldn't put his finger nor mind to it but it was a gut feeling. Always trust your gut. Dante got up and saw that Itachi fell asleep with his head back against the chair. _He was fuckin' adorable! _Dante played with his hair and couldn't believe how long it even sniffed it.

"Dante what are you doing?" asked Vergil

"Sniffing his hair, what do you think" Dante went back to playing with his hair.

Itachi squirmed in his sleep. Seemed like a nightmare….more like a daymare.

"Please…Don't…go…Sas..uke" in a scared voice. The two looked at each other crazy knowing this couldn't be good if he is talking in his sleep in a scared voice. Itachi had a little tear come out of his eyes and Vergil and Dante knew that they had to wake him.

"Hey…Itachi" they shook him violently then Itachi's eyes shot open looking at the twins. He felt his tears down his face and Itachi ran out the classroom leaving his things behind and iPod.

The bell rings…

"I wonder what was wrong with him?" getting his stuff together.

Vergil got his schuele and his iPod and went through it. "He has a free period like us. And look what he drew" Dante looked at was the two of them talking to each other. "Wow and we didn't even notice him looking at us." Dante drabbed one of the headbuds. "What was he listening too?" Vergil clicked the menu button he only had one song. "One song? What's the song called that made him get only one?" He clicked it again. "Painkiller?" Then he clicked on it and listened while it played.

"You know it's not bad, sound sad and sexual at the same time." That gave Vergil a clue. "Maybe, But let's go find him before he does something he isn't supposed to." He paused it. "If I were Itachi where would be?" "Try the boy's bathroom."

To Itachi…

After that little nightmare he had in the classroom with the twins staring down on him. He locked himself in the large stall trying to calm down. He reached in his pocket for his IPod but he forgot he left it with all his other things in Mustang's class room. Itachi slouched on the floor and pulled out his phone with a picture of his family. He missed them very much after the terrible car accident a few years ago. His little brother, Sasuke, died on impact with his last words he ever told Itachi 'I…l…love…y…yo…You…On…Nii-san.'

"I love you too Sasuke."

He heard footsteps and heavy breathing. "Is he here?"

That was Dante's voice. His eyes widen. "Go check" Now Vergil's. As the footsteps got closer to his stall Itachi closed his eyes. "Oh thank god you're okay." Itachi reopened them. They finally found him in the boy's bathroom after searching six different ones.

"Oh, and here." Giving back his IPod.

"That song on there is pretty neat. Why do you have only one song on your IPod when could download over a million songs on there? And who was Sasuke?" Itachi didn't answer. Vergil hit Dante upside the head. "Excuse my brother's don't have to answer to his stupidity."

"Ow!"

Vergil gave him an I'm-going-to-punish-you-when-we-get-home-glare. Dante gulped.

"I-it's alright sorry for scaring you guys like that." Pulling his hair behind his ear.

"Your hair looks nice when it's not tied up."

Itachi realized he didn't have a hair tie. "Thanks, but I like it tied up."

"Why?" asked Vergil.

Itachi was trying to hide his blush from his face. "I look like a girl." Dante and Vergil cupped his chin. Now Itachi was redder than a tomato. Their faces were close, so close and the twins arm around his torso.

"You look better either way" Vergil said in a very subduing way.

"Of course you would look edible and sexy" Dante whispering in his ear and gripping Itachi's ass and rubbing against his already hard member. "Nngh!" Itachi is trying to break free but the twin just stared. The both said in a unison "The fun just begon." They let go and walked out of the stall saying, "We'll be outside." The Uchiha stood there confused

"My plan is coming along well." Said Dante laughing


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell just happened?" said Itachi rubbing his head. Itachi walked out of his stall and looked in the mirror. "Gosh I look like shit." His eyes were red a puffy. He turned on the water and splashed on some on his face. Itachi took a deep sighed. That touch the twins gave from his torso and the cooling chill of their lingering voice send chills down his spin. But needed to know what they meant by 'Let the fun begin?'

"Well, whatever it is I probably won't like it." Itachi's face was crimson red when exited out of the bathroom seeing that the twins having a hot make-out session Itachi's stomach dropped. 'B-b-but aren't they brothers? Isn't that illegal?' in Itachi's thought freaking out. Itachi never saw a sight such as two brother have more than just feeling with each other. He looked down and he had a little situation of his own. Itachi ran back in the stall and undid his pants and began to release. His heart started to beat faster the more he stroked his member. He was close to his climax, and let out a small groan. After feeling a little better he exited out the bathroom. "Took you long enough, were you doing your make-up?" Dante teasing. "S-shut up Dante. I don't wear make-up." That was a lie. Itachi only wears eyes liner and is glad he didn't put any on this morning.

~~Time-lapse: Lunch Time~~

Itachi couldn't really look at the twins after seeing them two kiss like lover. He wasn't even sure if he should ask.

"Hey Dante, Vergil."

"Yeah" they both shoot up their heads to Itachi.

"T-tell me something about you guys I hardly know a thing about you guys. "Except that you guys are lover.

"I like to read books and have a very big personal library. Also like music, swords, and guns and use my brother for target practice." He chuckled. Aren't you missing something? Like sexual activities?

"As well for me I like pizza, strawberry ice-cream, comic books, and also music, swords and guns."

They're insane.

"What about you Itachi? What's something interesting about you? "When people ask me that I try hard to pick since there are so many to choose from. "Hmm…I like music, drawing, and singing." The twins leaded forward. Itachi lead back. "What type of music?" asked Vergil. "Mostly Rock…it relaxes me. What about you two?"

"Same as yours" they said in unison.

Well that nice. "Awesome." The twins leaned their heads to each other and just stared at Itachi. _"Stopstaringatmestopstaringatmestopstaringatme!' _in Itachi's though and sinking into his seat. The twins laughed. "Why are you—"cut off by something touching his member.

"I'm sorry Ita-chan what was that~" Vergil cooed while rubbing his foot against the Uchiha's member. "S-sto-aaah…." Itachi's face went red.

"Your body isn't saying so Weasel-san~" Dante joining in with Vergil.

Itachi's breathing became heavy. 'How could they do this when were in a café at school?! And not get caught?!' screaming in Itachi's mind.

Itachi pushed back his chair and ran outside and climbed a tree sitting there panicing.

"Your plan is going very well brother but we'll get in his pants sooner or later."

"Of course I'm a genius."

"I didn't say all that, now. Don't push your luck."

Dante chuckled and nuzzled a kiss on his cheek. "Come on lets go get him"

Itachi is in a tree. He looked like a lost cat in a crazy storm shivering for shelter. He was near the ledge of the large branch until. "Itachi!" He lost his balance and the branch fell. Dante and Vergil ran to catch him but he had it under control. Leaving Dante and Vergil against a tree with their faces hurting.

"Cat always lands on their feet."

"Shut up I'm not a neko!" Itachi pouting

"Awe~ Does the kitty need another rub?"

When Vergil made that comment Itachi didn't even bother answering back at him. His face grew red again. "Hey, do you have a phone?" asked Dante. Itachi nodded. "Give it." He hands Dante his phone and he put his number and Vergil's number in. "You can phone or text us anytime." Dante gave his phone back to him. _'Not during your mating call.' _ "Okay, I'll do that."

The bell rings…

"Well I have to go, bye guys." Itachi waved. Dante and Vergil waved then ran behind Itachi and smacked his ass while running back to class. "Eeep! Asshole!" The twins were laughing their asses off and disappeared back to class.

~~Time-lapse: After School~~

Itachi sighed and couldn't believe how so much could happen on the first day. But he was glad that was over. As he walked home and reached his destination he plopped onto his bad and began to think from by the way the twin touched him in such a sexual manner. "Nononnononononnonoooo! This is wrong! I can't be….can I?' He blushed.

A/N: X'D I'm sorry! I'm such a tease to you guys but its coming sooner or later. Plus Envy will show up soon as well. Hope you comment, review, and rate~


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: OMG! I'm so obsessed with Painkiller by Three Days Grace! Happy to be a fan for 8 yrs :D. Any who Envy shows up in this chapter and all you Envy fans out their control your noes bleeds.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_Warning__: Sexy Itachi feeling on himself please don't die on me! And Itachi's past._

Itachi was confused with himself and his own sexuality. As he laided flat on his back upon his queen size bed. Itachi ran his hands up his shirt feeling on his soft lingering skin. Pulled his shirt over his pecks and moved the tip of his fingertips upon his nipples.

His head flinged back when he hit his sensitive spot causing him to moan very loud. Slipping his right hand down pass his torso and enter his pants. His breathing was more in pleasure almost as if he were in heat.

Unzipping his pants and dropping his boxer down to his thigh and teases his member making him wanting more. Itachi began to rub against his member carelessly moaning and cursing. But he a better idea. He put two fingers in his mouth and putting it in where is prostate is.

"Gaaah! Oh…..Fuck! Shit! Shit!" He knew he was closer than he thought he was and cum was all over him. Trying to calm his breathing he hit the shower.

The naked Uchiha turned the hot water on and stood as the water goes down his slender and lean body. Washing off all the dirt form the fine legs a goddess would want to up where god made man to sexy his face. After he was done washing he got out and dried off and he looked his phone. 12:04 am

"I guess I'm going to bed now." He got in bed and went to sleep.

~~Itachi's Nightmare~~

He opens his eyes confused and doesn't recognize his surroundings.

"Hahahah….Come one Nii-san! We're going to be late!" said the strange voice that sounded familiar.

Itachi turned around eyes widen. It was Sasuke. "I'm coming Sasuke there is no rush." Said Itachi when he was younger. They were driving to somewhere for Sasuke's birthday.

"Please… No!"

A drunk drive ram into our on impact. I was bleeding and everyone didn't seem to be moving at all. "Mother….Father….Sasuke." Another person called the ambulance and immediately took them to the emergency room. After 3 hours of treatment he woke up and turned his head seeing Sasuke hardly breathing. Itachi got out of bed trembling to see that his only brother is dying before his eyes. Tears rolled down his face. Sasuke moved his hand on his head. "I…I….lo….love….yo….you…Nii-san." Then he was gone along with his mother and father.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I SHOULD'VE PROTECTED YOU!" Itachi hitting the ground crying.

-Snapped back to reality—

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he woken up from his past/ nightmare. He cried and cried then went to sleep.

~~Morning~~

Itachi woke up early this morning before his alarm would go off. Itachi felt like shit from last night. But it's a new day he has no idea what kind of this are instored for him today. Other than the predators of twins Dante and Vergil. As he got up stretched then headed to his closet picking a random outfit to wear. A red checkered shirt with black skinny jeans, red converse, and with a beanie. Today he wanted to wear his hair down so he picked out a black beanie.

"_ZZZzZzZ" _went his phone vibrating

It was a from an old friend,Kisame.

**Hey Itachi! How's the new school life now?**

_We'll know all that I'm going to be leaving out some many things._

**Good so far how's everything over their?**

**Sucks! You're not here anymore and it's pretty much boring now.**

**Awe Sharky has feelings XD lol**

**Shut up Itachi -_-**

**XD sorry…well I'm about to head out I'll hit you back later, k?**

**Alright, bye Itachi.**

**Bye.**

After Itachi got done talking to his longtime friend Kisame, he got his stuff and IPod and headed out the door.

~~Time-lapse: In Homeroom~~

Everyone was here but I didn't see the twins. Well at least it was going to be quiet. Itachi went to his desk and turned to his left seeing Dante. "Hey Dante." He was actually talking to Vergil.

"Hey Itachi"

'That's odd. Dante's voice wasn't really low. He must've hit puberty overnight.' In his thought looking confused. Then another person comes to me and was wearing the something as similar as Dante. "Hey…Vergil" They both snickered. Itachi was now confused and just left it alone for now.

The bell ringed…and Mustang entered the room.

"Alright class please pass up the homework from page 40." Papers fluttered out of binders and everyone passed in their homework.

"I'm impressed that some of you even did the homework."

The door opens. A tall boy with dark green hair that looks like a palm tree wearing a tight black half shirt and shorts came into the class room. "So glad you could joy us, Envy."

"Envy as in the seven deadly sins?" I mutter with an eyebrow cocked up. Envy flipped off Mustang. Itachi could already tell that those two don't get along. Envy turned to the front of the class trying to find a place to sit. He spotted Itachi since he never seen him in this class before. As he walked toward Itachi, who turned different shades of red already, could already see a killer expression on Dante's face (Vergil) As Envy finally reached up to Itachi's desk he smiled at him sat in his lap without hestitation. Itachi is panicking and Vergil set to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

Dante and Vergil had eyes set to kill Envy. Itachi was panicking trying to figure out why Envy is sitting in his lap. Envy turned his head toward Itachi with is leant purple eyes. "Hello, there I don't believe that we met." His voice was very shivering to Itachi then he stumbled against his words. "I-I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Mustang saw the situation.

"Envy go to a seat!"

He turned his head toward Mustang. "As you can see Mustang there are no seats." The class snickered. He was right, there were no seat available. Mustang sighed. "If you disturb the class your out, got it?" Itachi was now pissed. _'What!? So he going to stay on my lap the entire class period, thanks a lot Mustang.' _In his thought. The twins scooted over near Itachi and Envy. Stared at Envy with a death glare.

"Can I help you Vergil, and Dante?" in Envy's annoyed look.

"Yeah you can." Dante pushed Envy off Itachi causing him to hit the floor had.

"HEY! What was that for you BASTARD?! THAT FUCKIN' HURT! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he shouted causing the class to turn their attention toward them. Itachi didn't have the slightest clue that was going on. He looked at the twins then looked at Envy.

"You're our problem, your making our new student feel uncomfortable with you sitting in his lap like some cheap whore." Said Vergil. I wonder how he would know what a cheap whore looked like. Envy snapped. "I rather dress like one then to act like one such as yourself, and your brother." They flinched. _'Ooh! I struck a nerve! ~' _in Envy's thought_. _Itachi and the class didn't say a word of the comment Envy just made Itachi knew it was true since he did catch them devouring each other in a kiss in the hallway.

"Yeah, right Envy you weren't probably you had clients who needed a good blow!" spatted Dante. Envy round house kicked Dante and Vergil in the face. Sending them toward the door. Itachi ran out the class. He finally realize what the three guys were fight for. Him. "For the love of god why me?! " He shouted running down the halls. After he shouted he hear footsteps, running footsteps. He turned around and it was Dante, Vergil, and Envy pushing each other into lockers trying to get to him.

"Wait! Itachi!" Vergil shouted. Itachi ran faster. Dante was a head but Envy tripped him up.

"MOTHERFU-That's a dirty trick Envy."

Envy smiled. "Every man for himself. Then he took off. Sadly Vergil pulled his hair and dragged him down. "OWWW! You bastard!"

"Like you said every man for himself." He laughed.

Itachi thought he lost them but all three men tackled him to the ground making his glasses come off. "GAH!"

The three were laughing and stared at Itachi who started to open his eyes. They could help but stare at him without his glasses."Ugh, get off me." He said irritated. The three men got off of Itachi and was very pissed off and confused. He put his left hand on his head and his other arm on his hip. He sighed.

"Okay start explaining. Now."

All three of the stared at each other wanting to know who was going to speak first. Vergil cleared his throat.

"Yes Dante?"

"I'm not Dante I'm Vergil," slicked back is hair, "I changed it because me had a plan just to mess with you. And that hassle with Envy was because we…..well….um…Dante help me out."

Dante sighed. "We didn't want you to start falling for a thing like Envy." He said rubbing his neck.

"Hey! I'm not a thing I'm only human."

'Wow I knew! I knew! Something was fishy by the way that dressed.' In Itachi's thought. "Okay then Envy care to explain your part." He said crossing his arms against his chest. The twins looked amused. They wanted to hear this.

"Look, I'm sorry that I did that back there. I couldn't help but notice a good looking guy like you by Dante and Vergil. I always hated the two of them. They were cool, popular, and…" he trailed off blushing.

"And what?" they said unison.

Envy's face went crimson red. "And…..hot…happy now." Looking away pouting. Dante and Vergil laughed and pulled both Envy and Itachi toward them. "Awe Verge we have secret admirer~" Itachi and Envy looked at each other blushing. "I'm sorry will you guys forgive me? "Asked Envy.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for calling you a cheap whore… in matter of fact meet us after school in the parking lot so you guys can come over our house." Itachi turned white. "O-okay" both Envy and Itachi said then got pulled into a deep kiss. Envy didn't even trying he let Dante invade his mouth and the released him same with Vergil deeply kissing Itachi. He moaned. '_Good! God I sound like a virgin high school girl.'_

"I'll see you there~!" said the twins walking away. Envy and Itachi looked at each with red covering their faces.

"Soooo…..what now Itachi?" grabbed a hold of his arm. "I-I really…don't know" touching his own lips. Envy looked at him amused. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" He nodded. Envy cuffed his chin, "Well I'm going to be your second" Envy pulled him in a hungry kiss gripping his tight ass with his hands around his torso. Rubbing their chest against each other. They pulled away trying to catch their breathe. "Not bad for a first timer~" "You're not bad yourself." Then walked back to class.

_**A/N: XD I can't laughing by the fact that Vergil called Envy a 'cheap whore'. Lol, any who how was this chapter you fangirls or any fanboys (if you're out their) Comment, rate, and review.**_

_**Stay tone~ **_


	8. Chapter 8

~~Time-lapse: After School~~

After their classes were over Envy and Itachi walked together to the parking lot where the twins said to meet up after school. But the twins weren't here yet. The two men were nervous about coming over to their house. They may be popular but they hardly have anyone over.

"So when did you transfer here, Itachi?" said Envy cocking his head.

"Y-yesterday."

"Why move in the middle of the year?"

Itachi didn't really want to answer.

"Come on, you can tell me. You are a nice who wouldn't do wrong."

Oh really now? "I nearly…well…actually burned down the classroom at my old school."

Envy had a priceless poker face. "What for? For you to actually burn down a classroom who was the asshole who pissed you off?"

"His name is, Orochimaru, this bastard had some nerve to try and cut my hair as for a prank and talking shit about my brother." His fist clenched. Envy noticed. "Whoa, sorry I asked I didn't know it bothered you." Itachi shook his head. "N-no its okay." They both went silent. They awkwardly walked to each other until somebody decided to show up.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Said Dante grabbing both Itachi's and Envy's waist. Vergil walked up by Envy also grabbing his waist. "Alright let's go."

"Were walking?" asked Itachi.

"Well yeah we have to cuz' _SOMEONE _trashed the car!" spatted Vergil.

"Hey that wasn't my fault that jackass screwed up our brakes!"

Itachi and Envy giggled. "You guys are too much." Envy carelessly laughing more. Vergil and Dante gave an evil smirk. Too much you say? Oh we have something in store for that. They were three houses down from where the twins were staying and both Envy and Itachi were amazed of the houses. They were huge! "We're here." Envy looked up. "Wow! It looks like as if you guys are living the rich dream." Said Itachi looking at the houses while passing by. "Well you could say that." Vergil letting go of Envy's waist and got his house key out of his pocket putting it in the door.

"Welcome to Paradise." He said opening the door.

"This is Awesome!" Envy and Itachi said in unison. "Glad you like it make yourself at home while we clear something's up." Dante running up the stairs with Vergil right behind him. Yeah sure clean up your mess of your last little session with your lover. Envy walked around in the dining room staring and touching everything that seemed interesting that comes to his mind. Itachi on the other hand came across a very large painting of the twins, and two people in the background. He assumed that those were his parent. They didn't even look happy, but seem happy now. "Hey Itachi, come here look at what I found" Itachi walked over into the dining room seeing Envy siting down on the couch and holding a photo album.

"Come, grab a seat and look how adorable Dante and Vergil look like when they were younger."

He grabbed a seat and awed by the way they looked like. " .God. is that them in a dress?!" Itachi and Envy were laughing their asses off.

"Great! Oh we should blackmail them for this."

Itachi smirked. "I like the way you think the way you think."

To Dante and Vergil…

The twins heard Envy and Itachi's giggles and laughter down stair. "I'm guessing that they are enjoying themselves." Dante finishing making up the bed. "Yep. Alright everything is done they can come up now." Said Vergil.

"Wait who's room are we staying in?"

"Yours Brother."

"Why mine?! Why not yours?" he pouted.

"Think about it. I have less room because of my library and your room has a lot of room."

Dante sighed. "Fine mine room it is."

"Good because I lied." Vergil said walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

"Damn you Verge!"

"Love you too!"

As Vergil came down the stair he saw Itachi and Envy laughing hard and crying holding on to their sides. Vergil couldn't help but to walk over to see what they were laughing about. "What has gotten your ribs?" he said looking at the two men rolling on the floor like idiots. Dante came down the stairs. "What it do ladies?" Envy and Itachi stopped laughing

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LADY?!"

"Okay, okay. Geesh I won't call you 'ladies'."

"That's better." Said Envy.

"I'll call you, Ukes." In a wide grin.

Itachi and Envy turned red and Vergil couldn't control his laughter so he burst into laughter. "Oh shit that was a good one brother."

"F-first of all I'm not a u-uke. I'm a seme." Said Envy fumbling over his words. Dante grinned and stepped forward towards Envy. "Is that for a fact? I'm pretty sure a chibi seme, so you call yourself, wouldn't as innocent as Itachi now would you?"

Envy snapped. "Who are you calling small!? (A/N: See why Ed hated being called small XD lol) I'm 165cm (5'5) and nearly as tall as Itachi!" Itachi turned to Envy. "Hehe Envy…That's still small I'm only 5'9. Dante and Vergil look like their 6 ft. already. So Dante has a point."

"HA!"

"You had to agree with him?" Envy whined. Vergil still laughing his ass off till he notice that Itachi didn't have his glasses on. "Hey Itachi where are your glasses?" Itachi felt his face. "Shit!" he looked back and forth lifting up random objects. "Woah, woah calm down Itachi they are just glasses. To me it seems that you can see better without them." Itachi stopped what he was doing and put the object in his hand down.

'_You idiot Dante.'_

"_They aren't just glasses to me. They are special glasses my brother gave to me before he passed away when he noticed I could see as well I thought I should," He clinched his fist and started to cry. "SO DON'T EVEN SAY THAT LIKE IT'S A NOTHER OBJECT! YOU PROBABLY NEVER HAD SOMETHING REAL PRECIOUS TO YOU FROM A LOVE ONE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!"_

Everything went silent.

Dante knew he screwed up big time. He tried to reach out to Itachi but he slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he said running out the door. Envy and Vergil turned their heads toward Dante. "Smoooooth Dante real smooth." Said Envy crossing his arms.

"You just had to run that big mouth of your didn't ya?" said Vergil. Dante was frustrated.

"How was I supposed to know that those glasses were special to him?"

"Gee brother I don't know it's a call asking. You should try it sometime." Vergil saying sarcastically.

"I fucked up big time."

"You're telling me" said Vergil and Envy in unison.

"What can I do?"

"You brought this upon yourself and only you can fix this. Plus if you don't who knows what Itachi would do to you." Envy saying trying scar Dante.

Dante gulped. "Yeah, I'll talk him tomorrow when I get to class."

"Good. I have to go it's getting late, see you tomorrow." Giving the twins a kiss.

"Bye Envy" they said in unison.

Then he left.

Vergil looked at Dante and chuckles, "He's gonna get your ass.~"

"SHUT UP!"


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello everyone! It another great chapter in a Crossover "FreshMeat!" I'm sorry that it's been awhile to update the story but I'll try to update as much as I can. But recap! Dante being as clueless as he already is pushes Itachi to the edge about his glasses not being that special and runs out the twins home going back to his place. Damit Dante!

Dante: What? How was I supposed to know?!

Envy: Ask you asshole. -_-

Vergil: Now Itachi is mad

Itachi: Asshole!

Dante: B-but you—

All: NO.

Dante: TT~TT meanie….

On with the show~

Itachi runs along the side walk and finally reaching his house panting heavily. As he entered his house he fell straight on his bed screaming in his bed in grief. "That bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" Itachi was too angry without his glasses he always get terrible headaches making it worst of crying in the mix. He got up and started to mash everything. "It's my fault and that stupid bastards fault!" kicking down his dresser. As the dresser fell a photo album had slipped out of his family. Itachi stared at it for a second then decided to pick it up and look through it. The first picture was when Sasuke was born and holding him for the first time. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Mother! Mother can I hold him!" Itachi jumping in excitement._

_His mother having Sasuke in his arms already asleep. "Alright but be careful." She slowly gave Sasuke to Itachi. As he was in his arm Itachi couldn't do anything but to smile. "Hey Sasuke, I'm your big brother Itachi. Welcome to the family." Sasuke gurgled in his sleep for his response._

Tears rolled down his face. He missed Sasuke more than his own parents. Sasuke was very special to his they did mostly everything with each other. Sasuke greeted him every day with a hug. No he can't feel his embrace anymore. Itachi closed the photo album and went to the medicine cabinet and took his sleeping medicine and feel asleep.

~Next Day~

Dante yawned as he waited for Mustang to come to the classroom as for Vergil reading his book as his daily routine. But more importantly he wanted to know where Itachi was. He saw Envy walk in the room. "Morning Vergil, Dante." Vergil turned his head away from his book. "Morning Envy." They both said in unison. Envy also noticed that Itachi isn't here yet. "He still mad at you?"

Dante slammed his head to his desk. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Gee, Dante if you were going to such asshole about it then why didn't keep it to yourself?" said Envy titled his head.

"Because he is idiotic as you can see right now and can't think before he speaks."

"Shut the hell up Verge." Dante mumbles.

The bell rings…. Mr. Mustang enters the room.

"Alright class everyone settle down and shut up." Everyone sat down quickly and quietly. "Someone forgot their morning coffee this morning" mumbled Envy. Mustang shot a glare at Envy. "Not in the mood Envy." He chuckled. "Where is Mr. Uchiha?"

Vergil and Envy turned their heads toward Dante.

"What?"

"You're the asshole who made him pissed off and saying a smart comment about his glasses."

"Plus, your lazy ass has to fix this."

"Me?"

"No, Mustang…Yes you dipshit!"

"This is your problem now you have to fix it."

Dante pouted. "But you—"cut off by Envy and Vergil.

"**NO.**"

"Aah, fuck."

As the three men bickered the door opens. It was Itachi still didn't have his glasses and he looked terrible, he dressed nice but looked terrible. "Nice of you to join of Mr. Uchiha. Are you okay?" asked Mustang seeing that his eyes looked heavy. "Yes sensei, I'm alright." Mustang stared at him for a bit then let out a sigh. "Alright go to your seat." Itachi turned and he stared at his seat and had a killer look that could scare anyone. Dante jumped as he stared back at Itachi. Itachi walked to his seat with Envy. "Hey Itachi, you okay? You look tired." Asked Envy with Dante and Vergil leaning in to see was he okay. He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I'm alright. Hey Vergil." Completely ignoring Dante. "Hey Itachi." In a smile. ((A/N: that's rare for you to see him smile)) As Mustang got started with class Itachi laid on Envy's shoulder instantly falling asleep. He already knew the material so it was no biggy to him.

"Seems like you really pissed him off if he won't talk to you and better yet not look at you." Envy petting Itachi's head. Vergil agreed but founded this very funny. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Dante said in an irritated voice. Envy looked confused as well. Why was he laughing? "I'm sorry brother but if you keep this up with him your ass will be consider dead."

"What am I supposed to do? He doesn't want to talk to me, nor look at me."

"Have you ever considered trying to talk to him or apologizing?"

Dante looked dumbfounded. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Like I said you're an idiot." Said Vergil stating the obvious.

**Me:Wooo! Another chapter done! Thanks for those reviews it made me think and made me have the motivation to right more~**

**Vergil: Even the negative?**

**Me: Yep!~**

**Envy: For a chick you have the balls to do it**

**Itachi: That's brave**

**Me: Thank you *hugs all of them***

**Dante: Thank you Shattering! *sarcasm* **

**Me: More "FreshMeat" on the way**


	10. Chapter 10

~Time-Lapse: 2 Weeks Later~

Dante tried everything to try not to let Itachi not mad at him. And I mean _EVERYTHING. _In his free period he got all the sticky notes he could and spell out 'I'm sorry Itachi' over the walls. It took him at least 15 minutes to do it since he kept misspelling Itachi's name. As Itachi came through the halls and he got a glance of what Dante did as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you except my apology?"

Itachi simply answered by taking off some of the sticky notes and spelling out 'No.' Then he walked away.

_**Failed.**_

Filled his locker with I'm sorry notes.

"Alright, can't till I see the look on his face. If he likes this then he's got to forgive me" Dante said placing the last card in his locker and running behind the corner to see Itachi's reaction. Itachi walks up to his locker since he grabbed the wrong book to class. He let out and deep sigh and started to open his locker." Itachi looked surprised.

"Bingo!" Dante said in a loud whisper.

Itachi then looked pissed since now he had to clean it up. Lucky there was a huge trash can near. So, he threw all of the notes away grabbed his book then headed back to his class.

"Oh come on!"

_**Failed. **_

Have balloons saying "Sorry I was an Asshole."

"How long would this idiot keep this up?" Itachi said in irritation. On his desk a hundred balloons, how Itachi counted, were strapped to his desk and took his pen and popped all of them.

"Do you not how much air you just wasted?" said Dante who seemed to be out of breath.

"Do see how much time you wasted!" Then he walked away.

_**Failed.**_

And the list goes on and on. Dante sat next to Vergil and Envy who watched with amazement.

In Homeroom. Itachi wasn't here yet.

Dante hit his head on the table groaning in frustration. "No matter what you do he will still be pissed at you, wow this is the longest I've ever seen someone mad for that long." Said Envy chuckling. Vergil also chuckled. "Shut up. I've tried everything but nothing seems to work." He whined. Vergil and Envy looked at each other with a smirk then turning toward Dante. Dante put his head up and stared at the two boys.

"What?"

"I know we said this is your problem but you obviously need help. So we are going to help you."

Dante's eyes were lite up with a big grin on his face.

"But, this means you owe us big time for saving your ass." Said Envy in straight face.

Dante didn't care if he owed them or not he just didn't want Itachi mad at his anymore. "Okay so what's the plan?"

"You know how Itachi loves that song "Painkiller" on his IPod?" said Vergil.

Dante nodded. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well, since Vergil told me a little of what Itachi likes he want us to perform it in front of the whole school." Dante wanted to jump in joy. "You're a Genuine!"

"I know haven't always been one."

"So, since that's our plan when are we going to do this?"

"Lunch time would be the best time. So be ready and memorize those lyrics."

"Wait….What instruments?" Dante tilted his head.

"I'm on drums.~" Envy said in teasing voice..

"And you know that we both are guitarist but, I'm backup vocal and your lead."

Dante and Vergil did have a nice as voice and can play the guitar just as good as Dante. Dante played his guitar ever since he could remember. Envy was almost like C.C, from Black Veil Brides, kickass drummer to ever see. Itachi walked in and was in a cranky mood. Envy scooted over for Itachi to sit. They pretend like nothing happened.

"Hey Itachi" Envy trying to give him a hug with his hand on his waist. Itachi slapped his hands away, "Please don't touch me."

Vergil and Dante glared at Envy whispering.

"What did you?" asked Dante.

"How the hell should I know?" Envy shrugged.

"Try giving him a kiss." Vergil simply requested.

Envy tried to kiss him then Itachi shoved him away. "Look. I'm not gay so you can stop trying to whore yourself out on me. Go to Dickface and Veg." in a harsh whisper.

All three of them were shocked to hear that from Itachi. Envy was pissed now but knew his pain was growing the more he didn't have his glasses. Itachi remained silent.

"Roy, I'm excusing myself to the bathroom." He said standing and walking out the room. Vergil was shocked. He couldn't say anything neither could Dante.

To Envy…

"_**Look. I'm not gay so you can stop trying to whore yourself out on me. Go to Dickface and Veg." **_Envy blood was boiling. He couldn't believe Itachi could say that. He smashed his fist into the lockers shouting._ That's not what you said when I kissed you._ He kept going until he felt like he got it all out. Until something caught his eye on the ground. A pair of glasses. Envy picked them up and observed them. _How could I know if it's his or not? _He looked and the side of the glasses and engraving on it saying:

"_**My little eyes are watching. All you say and do. And when I grow up. I want to be like you."**_

_**~Sasuke Uchiha~**_

Envy chuckled. He had a little brother, Pride, annoying but a caring little brother. Also had an Older brother named, Greed, who he lost to violence. Envy saw why Itachi was so mad at Dante now. And knowing what he meant by not here anymore. He was dead. He had no idea Envy simply thought that he meant his brother doesn't live with him and staying with someone else. A tear rolled down his eye as he held the glasses to his chest.

"Now I understand."

He put the glasses in his pocket wiped his tears and headed back to class. As he walked in the door Dante and Vergil looked at Envy with relief. As Envy went to his seat next Itachi, who is sleeping again, the twins whispered to him.

"You okay?" they said in unison.

He looked at them worried with a smile. "Yeah I'm okay. Oh and I found something." He said pulling out the glasses out his pocket. Their eyes widen.

"Those are his glasses?!" said Dante.

"Yes these are his glasses."

"God Envy our a life saver!"

"But where did you find them?" asked Vergil.

"On the floor. It just caught my eyes when I was punching the lockers and bam I found them. And I know the reason why he was so mad now." The twins were confused. "Why was he so mad at me when I said their just glasses?" Dante in an eager voice. Envy took a deep breathe. "The reason why is because his little brother….Sasuke…..that's his name. Is dead," The twins were too speechless, "Yeah, it surprised me when I saw the engraving on the side of the glasses." He showed them both engraving on the side and Vergil put his hands over his face. "So that's why he was crying…He said that name when he was having a nightmare in class and ran out."

"Wow, that…..Oh my god I said that harsh shit to him." Dante rubbing his head. Envy gives the glasses to Dante.

"I had an older brother but he's dead now. I've wanted to be like my older brother he was the only person I looked up to. But no he's gone."

"What happened?" Asked both of the twins.

"My mother. That's what happened. Greed was only trying to protect me from my mother and he had to pay the price for it." Then Envy handed the glasses to Dante. "Give these to him at lunch."

"Your brother was brave. But what was your mother's name?" Asked Dante.

Envy grinned. "Dante."

Vergil literally cracked up. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

"Well I'll be damned." Dante laughed.

The bellrings…

Itachi wakes up gets his stuff and goes out the door. "Alright we got a free period so we got some work to do." Said Vergil.

Dante and Envy nodded. The three grabbed their stuff and head toward the music room, where nobody goes to. "Oh, cool the drums!" Envy running to it like a little kid. Dante found a guitar that looked brand new it was red and had flames on it. Vergil went in a cabinet and got his guitar, a nice shade of blue with skulls. "Oh sweet! How did you?" asked Dante

"I have my ways. Now shall we get started?"

"Hold on." Envy running up to Vergil and giving him a deep kiss and departing away toward his drums. Dante gave a jealous look. "Okay now we can start."

**Me: Your ass just got saved you jackass!**

**Dante: I know that! Sheesh woman!**

**Vergil: *snickers* Aww brother jealous of Envy~**

**Dante: SHUTUP!**

**Envy: I'm a better kisser than you and you know it.**

**Dante: Oh hell NO!**

**Me: ._. Okay that's enough…You guys are going to give Itachi his-**

**Itachi: My what?**

**All: Nothing…**

**More FreshMeat on the way please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi walking around the courtyard very frustrated and confused with himself. Pacing back and forth with his hands over his head. _I can't believe I said that to them! I'm so frustrated by what Dante did and realizing I'm taking my anger out on Envy and Vergil. _Itachi stopped in his tracks. "I'M NOT GAY!" he screamed to himself. He thinked for a quick second. The kiss he got from Vergil and Envy. Itachi shook his head. "N-No! I was just confused! I never had kiss before I didn't know how to react!" _You moaned. That was how you reacted to the kiss. _"Fuck…..you" he said in defeat slouching against a tree letting out a deep sigh.

"You seemed troubled." Said a strange voice. Itachi looked up and saw a short blonde with a braid wearing a white button down shirt with baggy pant and black combat boots.

"Huh…..O-oh it's nothing" Itachi said looking away from the blonde rubbing his neck. The blonde sat next to Itachi. Itachi was surprised he didn't know what to say to the blonde not trying to sound rude. "I—"being cut off. "It's okay. I just saw you that you were frustrated yourself and I thought I might come over and see if you're alright." Itachi just stared titling his head. "Hahaha, sorry if I'm talking so much but my name is Edward Elric but you can call me Ed, what's yours?"

'_He seems nice' _in his thought. "Itachi Uchiha." Giving Ed a little smile. "Okay Itachi, what are you so frustrated about?"

"Ugh…It's that dumbass Dante."

Ed laughed. "Yep I should've known."

"How?"

"He can act like a selfless bastard to everyone especially when he speaks before he thinks. Now that's when he fucks up at." Ed crossing his arms.

"Yeah I noticed. But, Ed can I ask you something?"

Ed turned his head toward Itachi. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

Itachi was somewhat embarrassed if he asked him about his own sexuality. "Uh…umm…Well make that two questions. First one is, how did you know there was something wrong with me?"

"It was written all over your face from lack of sleep and being moody." He was right though. From being pissed at Dante all week made his anger get the best of him. "Okay what's the second one?" Itachi fiddled with his hair. "H-how do you know if your gay or not?"

Ed was surprised at Itachi. Itachi's face was crimson pink. All Ed did was smile. "Well, do you like girls that the question." Itachi had to think. _Now you say that I don't think I've ever encounter a girl nor had liked one. _"N-no I've never really liked girls before." Itachi was fidgeting and couldn't really sit still. Ed put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Itachi. There is nothing to worry about I'm Bisexual," Well that made Itachi feel better about himself. "Is their somebody that has you thinking about you sexuality?" Not somebody a few. Itachi nodded. "Care to share. I won't say anything about it. It's just between me and you."

"O-okay. It's…. _DanteVergilandEnvy_." In a fast pace.

"Sorry I couldn't catch that."

"Dan…te…..Ver….gil…..and….En…vy." covering his face clearing blushing brighter that the sun.

"T-Three guys?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "Well, there is nothing be ashamed of."

"How don't you think it's wrong? What would people say?" Ed got up from his spot and got in Itachi's face. "To tell you the truth I never gave a shit about those low life's say about me and my sexuality. If they don't like it then oh fucken well. If I like something I go get it and you should too. Don't worry about what people say." Ed slowly backing away from Itachi.

'**Bing! Bing! Bing!' **Goes the bell.

"Well," said Ed getting up and dusting himself off, "It was nice to meet you Itachi. And I hoped you luck." Itachi got up and dusting off his pants. "It's also a pleasure to meet you too Edward. You really helped me." Edward waved goodbye heading back to class and Itachi had lunch next so he walked to the café.

_+_+_+_+_+To the Café +_+_+_+_+_

Dante, Vergil, and Envy behind the stage of the Café and Envy keeping a look out or Itachi. "Hey I spotted Itachi." He was in the line for lunch. "Oh good! You ready?" asked Vergil getting his guitar. "Born ready. And it only took us 35 minutes to memorize those lyrics plus the sound to match the song, and a "dirty-thought-of-a-genuine-song" that might come in handy _**IF**_ he's happy." Said Dante getting into his place.

"There is no damn 'if' he's gonna be fucken happy once he hears this!" Envy getting into his drums. A boy with short black hair in a ponytail hair with a scat across his nose and who worked in the cafe came up to the three boys. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. He walked out from behind the curtain and talked into the microphone. "Hello gentleman of Sparemist High!" some cheered and clapped. Itachi looked up as he just came from the lunch line. "I hope your all excited cuz' we got a special treat. A group of students decided to play some tunes for a special someone out there." Itachi was all ears now. He wondered who was playing. Everyone cheered and the curtains were opening. Itachi's mouth dropped. '_Oh god what has he done' _he face palmed blushing. Vergil starts to play his guitar later Dante sync the melody with Vergil and Envy shredding the drums. Itachi got up and stayed at least three feet away from the stage. Dante, Vergil, and Envy were keeping their eyes on Itachi. He was to speechless. Then Danteand Vergil started to sing. They took turns on each verse.

_You know you need a fix when you fall down. _Itachi was nodding his head to the music_**. You're my fix please fix me **_in Itachi thought. _Let me be the one hold you, Never gonna let you get away. _Itachi wanted to just reach out to them so badly. _**I want you to hold me I don't want to be alone anymore. **_Itachi saw how emotional seeing all of them on stage even Envy. He look as if he was crying. Itachi felt hurt he wanted to feel the three of them against him. He was tired of shutting people out ever since Sasuke's death. Now he wants love and comfort other than hurt other that are around him. _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer__**. Please! Please! Kill the pain I had all these years. **_Itachi couldn't hold control of his own tears he just cried and he still nodded to the music. Dante and Vergil looked at each other and signaled to the part to give his glasses to him. Vergil singed the verse_, I know what you want to desperately. _Dante pointed to Itachi in the crowd. Itachi looked up and was surprised of what he had in his hand. His glasses. Itachi walked toward the stage and Dante placed the glasses on his face. Itachi cried harder looking at Dante saying, "I-I-I-I forgive y-y-you." Vergil and Envy finished up the song and Dante pulled Itachi on stage hugging him. The crowd cheered even though they had no idea what was going on. "I'm s-s-sorry." Dante pulled away as Vergil and Envy hugged him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you Envy and Vergil. I just was so angry with Dante and myself. My anger got the better of me." Envy and Vergil both pulled away smiling at Itachi. "We forgive you."

"We have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Vergil brought a chair. "Sit."

Itachi did what he was told and Dante going up to the microphone. "Hello fellow class mates we have another treat for ya today and for this sexy bastard up here." Itachi's face flushed. "Hit it Verge!" He had a…saxophone? He began to play it with music playing the background. Envy and Dante dancing around Itachi as the song played and Vergil rocking back and forth of playing his saxophone. The two boys leaned to Itachi's ear "_Talk dirty to me_" Itachi twitched and let out a moan. Envy and Dante were too excited now. The crowd was up roaring at the way Envy and Dante dances and Vergil killing the saxophone. Some shout "You lucky bastard!" or "We love you!" Itachi was enjoying his little treatment. After that ended the bell ringed. "Hope you all enjoyed!" Said Dante waving to the crowd. They cheered some more then started to leave.

"So, how you liked that?" asked Envy wanting to hold his waist. Itachi hugged Envy and gave him a light hungry kiss. "I loved it. And I'm sorry for what I said to you." Envy was speechless but he grabbed his wait pulling him closer. "Hey, Hey where is my reward" said Vergil in a cute little pout. "Of course Vergil." Giving him also a light hungry kiss without Envy letting go of his waist. Dante walked behind Itachi interrupting Vergil's reward and crashed his lips to Itachi's.

"Don't be greedy brother."

"Uh, yeah don't be stingy."

Dante pulled away. "Oh shut it."

Itachi laughed. "Guys, guys there's enough Itachi to go around. There is no need to fight over me."

"Foursome. Tonight. Our place. After school." Said Dante grinning. Vergil and Envy total agreed to that but Itachi seemed convinced. "O-oh okay" Blushing looking at all three of the boys.

"Okay I'll see you later then." Said Envy in a seductive way making all three of boys turned on. "You damn tease" Vergil hissed.

"Oh just wait until tonight." Envy rubbing his ass. Vergil growled. Itachi pulled away from Envy's grasp and waved at the three boys. "See after school." Then he walked away to his next class not caring if he was late or not.

**Dante: Holy shit that was long!**

**Me: XD I know it was since I kept laughing as I was typing.**

**Envy: You're not normal**

**Me: GOOD! I'm not a washing machine!**

**Itachi: What kind of shit is that?**

**Me: If you like BVB then you should get it! More FreshMeat coming at cha! Stay tone~**

**Dante: Comment!**

**Envy: Rate!**

**Vergil: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't got to update the story I had finals all week and had to study! It sucked but paid off.**

**Dante: It's about time!**

**Vergil: Nice to see you again Anime-chan**

**Itachi: Good to have you back.**

**Envy: Yeah welcome back**

**Me: Thank you Vergil, Itachi, and Envy! And Shut the hell up Dante :U**

**Dante: You don't own me!~**

**Me: Yeah, but I own your ass in this story :3 **

**On with the show!~**

**Warning****: Yaoi full speed ahead! If you don't like it….THEN GODDAMIT DON'T READ IT! Very Smutty!**

(Time-Lapse: After-School)

Itachi was turned on all through class feeling the sexual tension go through his veins. Meeting Envy and the twin brothers at the parking lot they all had big grins on their faces. Dante grabbing Itachi to his let and Envy to his right by the waist. "Alright let's go." They all started walking but Vergil looked slightly annoyed by Dante hogging the two young boys.

"Don't greedy brother." Said Vergil wrapping his arms around his waist whispering in his ear. Dante gave a weak moan.

"Damn it Vergil…"

Envy and Itachi's faces were flushed. For the next 15 minute after talking sweet things in their ears they final reached their destination. "H-hey were here." Itachi stumbling on his words. Vergil picked up Envy bridal style and Dante picked up Itachi bridal style walking into the house. "We look like a newly wedded couple." Commented Envy.

Vergil gave Envy a look and so did Itachi and Dante. "What? I was just saying." Vergil chuckled and went upstairs and Dante followed behind him. Going into Dante's room putting Envy and Itachi on the bed.

"Okay how should we do this? Verge, you got any suggestions?" giving him an evil smirk. Itachi has no idea what was going through his dirty mind but he knew that it can't be good.

"How about they entertain us?" said Vergil.

Envy looked at Itachi and he perked up in surprised. "Entertain you? How?" asked Itachi clenching the sheets.

"Make-out." The twins said in unison. You didn't have to tell Envy twice.

Envy crawled toward Itachi with his hand near his groin and his other hand cupped to his check pulling him closer into the kiss. Envy made the kiss rough entering Itachi's mouth and explore around with his tongue with a sweet taste. Abandoning his hand from Itachi's face moving down under his shirt playing with his nipple. Itachi let out a moan letting him know he found his sweet spot during the kiss while Envy was rubbing against his hard member and nipple. Itachi pulled away heavily breathing trying to breathe. Envy smiled and looked at the twins who're pretty impressed with Envy.

"That was hot." Dante and Vergil taking off their shirts, "but let's make thing a little more interesting."

The two boys were impressed of how welled built the twins were. Their thought went completely blank after that the only thing in their eyes were lust. The twins walk up to the boys Itachi flinched.

Vergil tilted his head looking at Itachi. "Are you a virgin Itachi?"

Envy and Dante turned their attention to Itachi all ears.

"Y-yes."

Dante looked at Vergil then Envy and back to Itachi. "Well, this shit just got complicated."

"How?" asked Envy.

"Itachi who do you want to lose your virginity to?"

Itachi had no clue. Literally. He's with the three people he loves and never really thought about it. 'Then how the hell can he lose his virginity to all three of them?' in his thought. "Uummm…I uhh….H-how can I lose it with all three of you." In a blushed face. The three boys were surprised. Envy's mouth hung open. Vergil eyes widen trying to say something but really couldn't. And Dante chuckled staring at with a 'are-fucken-serious' look.

"A-are you sure about that Itachi?" asked Vergil. He nodded.

"That doesn't even sound possible….Is it possible?" Envy looking at Dante.

"Don't know but we'll try. But first we have to prep him." Itachi gave a confused look. "Prep?"

"Its gonna hurt at first but then you'll get used to it." Said Dante getting up going to get a lube (fruit punch flavor) and….a big vibrator? Envy and Vergil undressed Itachi from his clothes pushing him against the bed. "Just relax." Said Envy whisper in his ear. Dante hands Vergil the lube and Envy the vibrator. He opened the bottle lubing up his and Envy's hands throwing the bottle to the ground kneeling in of Itachi's member. Dante was by Itachi's head rubbing his hair. "You ready?"

"Y-yes."

Dante nodded and looked at Vergil and Envy who began to put two fingers in his entrance. "Nngh.." Itachi groans shut his eyes sending chills down his spin. "M-move." The two boys began to scissor around entrance and brush against his prostate. Itachi flinged his head back making his back arched. "Aagrh! D-do it again!" Hearing his request the kept brushing against his prostate but at a quicker pace. Envy sucked the tip of his hard member and Vergil licking the lower testicles. Dante observing Itachi's face expression in complete 'awe'. His face seemed innocent, smooth, and eyes you can get lost in a blink of an eye. While Dante was lost in fact of staring at Itachi in amusement he felt a tug on his lower waist.

Itachi was tugging on his pants. Dante chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?" Itachi giving a pleading look of his eyes half way open and breathing a little fast. Dante unzipped his pants and of how impatient Itachi was he grabbed his hard long member and sucked on it.

"I see that he is enjoying this." Vergil purring.

Dante let out a moan. "Y-yeah he is…..ah! FuCK!" flinged his head back.

Envy chuckled sending a vibration around Itachi's member and departing entrance and member. Giving Vergil a look of should they use the utensil now or later. Vergil used it now turning it on. Entering Itachi's entrance and making it stretch wider. Sending Itachi's eyes to fly open moaning loader and clearly near to bite Dante.

"Hey, hey, hey don't bite me." In short breath of reaching his climax.

Envy and Vergil laughed. "Hahaha, wow Dante you must taste good if wanted to bite you." Envy cooed. He flicked him off.

"Yes, I too as well but your occupied.~"

"Smart…..asssssahhhhhh!" sending his hot seeds in Itachi's mouth, him swallowing in one gulp.

"How is it Ita-chan?" asked Envy.

He was trying to catch his breath but the vibrations of the vibrator still making him breathe heavily. Vergil pulling the device back and forth making Itachi use too the movement. He was arching his back close to his climax. "You like that Ita-chan?~" Vergil moving the vibrator a quicker pace. "Oh….y-yess…Ah!" he released. Vergil removed the device and cleaned Itachi. "Ah! You licked all of it!" Envy whined. Vergil turned to Envy pulling him into a hungry rough and passionate kiss. Dante pulled Itachi close where Envy and Vergil were hugging into a manwhich. Envy and Vergil broke the kiss.

"You taste good Ita-chan"

"Ready for the next step? You know once you lose it you won't get it back."

"Y-yes….but before you three stretch me," Itachi's face flushed "can ask you something?"

He three boys nodded and waited o Itachi to ask his question. "D-do you have a condom?" The three looked at him.

"Why would we need it? We can't get pregnant." Said Dante laughing.

"Y-yeah I know but I was just make sure we have safe sandwhiches." (Like if you get it XD)

_**A/N: Sweet jesus this long .-. Yeah this was very smutty but it was hard to write. I hope this will work and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Happy Mother's Day!**_


End file.
